


Mess

by itsbreeee41



Category: Free!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, basically rin misses nitori but he wont admit it, how do i even tag, nitori's desk is a mess, slighty shippy, stubborn!rin is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbreeee41/pseuds/itsbreeee41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is off studying for a test and Rin is bothered by the silence of the room - and Nitori's messy desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fanfic, so feedback would be super appreciated.

It was quiet.

Normally, the room would be filled with the constant chatter of what had happened during Nitori’s day. Now, it was just — quiet. Rin didn’t know how he felt about that. 

Well, he did, but to actually say that the quiet was unsettling would be to admit that he missed Nitori. Which he didn’t. At all.

Earlier that day, Rin had been informed that Nitori was going to do some studying for the upcoming test in his English class. Of course Rin wasn’t worried for Nitori, he knew that Nitori was bright, exceptionally so, even if his skills in English were, for lack of a better word, horrible. Of course, he wouldn’t voice that either. Not when he had more important things to worry about, like the upcoming race with Haru. 

Rin gazed up at the slats that held Nitori’s mattress. When he grew bored at looking at wood, he turned on his side. He then began to glare at the mess that was Nitori’s desk. 

It was ridiculous, how could such a smart kid make such a huge mess. Weren’t smart people supposed to be organized?

Rin heard the sound of a key being put into the lock of the door and turned his attention towards it. Nitori opened the door, trying to get the key of the door, while simultaneously trying to balance books. Heaving a sigh, Rin got up from his bed to take the books from Nitori’s hands.

“Senpai,” Nitori said, once he got the key out of the door, “you don’t ha—“

“Shut up. You’re welcome”

“Thank you, Senpai,” Nitori’s face bloomed bright red. He began to fiddle with the keys in his hands, leaving Rin to take the books he had commandeered and try to find a place on Nitori’s disaster area of a desk.

“How can you even work with this giant pile of crap on your desk?” Rin grouched. 

“I prefer to call it organized chaos, Senpai.” Nitori shrugged.

“It’s a mess. How did studying go?”

Nitori’s face dropped.

“Oh Senpai,” Nitori groaned, “It’s not going good at all. I don’t understand sentence structure at all. And, while I studying, a guy in my class reminded me that there's a speaking portion too! I’ve been so focused on conjugation and sentence structure to even think of how to even speak the language itself!” 

“Oi! Just calm down,” Rin tried to soothe his fretting roommate, “you seem to be forgetting that I lived in an English-speaking country. If you want, I can quiz you and help you along.” Rin was a genius, he really was.

“Oh no, senpai! You don’t have to do that!” Nitori tried to get his roommate to retract his invitation, even though internally he was squealing.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it. Besides, I’m bored and I think we could strike a deal.”

“A deal?” Nitori questioned. 

“Yeah. I tutor you in English,” Rin said, “and you clean up that pigsty you call a desk.” Rin nodded his head. _Oh yeah_ , he thought, _you’re brilliant._ He gave himself a mental pat on the back. _Now the room won’t be so quiet._

“Thank you, Senpai,” Nitori beamed, “I appreciate it!”

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
